Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: On prend les mêmes et on recommence, toujours la même question qui dérange et la même réponse qui fache, et si pourtant tout était différent après ?


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de gundam wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : un peu de tout, à vous de voir._

_Commentaire de Sariad : préparez vos mouchoirs, je persiste même si c'est une réécriture._

**Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire ni à entendre**

_La Terre_

_Ac 198, 15 mai_

Duo se tourna vers Heero avec un sourire charmeur, il y avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de leur relation trois mois plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de la poser, à moins que le courage lui ait manqué pour le faire.

A présent il voulait savoir, il fallait qu'il sache, pour être pleinement heureux.

Il avait longtemps reculé cet instant, par crainte de la réponse.

Dans ce monde où tout était incertain comment croire aveuglément en quelque chose ?

Même s'il avait confiance en Heero.

Même s'il l'aimait.

Même s'il avait peur de la réponse.

Il voulait savoir.

Il devait savoir.

La question le tourmentait par trop.

Il se tourna donc vers son amant.

Heero dormait encore à demi, alangui contre lui, un frêle sourire aux lèvres.

Duo l'admira en silence.

Son amour…

Tellement beau… tellement parfait…

Comment avait il pu le choisir lui ?

Cela le ramena à elle.

La question…

Il avait longtemps reculé cet instant.

Mais il ne pouvait plus.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Même si cela signifiait en souffrir.

Avant de se lancer il prit le temps d'un dernier baiser.

Il se pencha vers son amant aux yeux embrumés par un reste de sommeil.

Posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme toujours il savoura la douceur incongrue des lèvres d'Heero.

Une douceur qui une fois de plus le fascina au point de prolonger le baiser jusqu'à presque manquer d'air.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'écarta Heero souriait.

Lui souriait.

Duo sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie devant ce sourire qu'il adorait.

Mais il y avait la question.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il se leva, nerveux.

Se dirigea vers la fenêtre et marqua un temps d'arrêt, pour réunir son courage et questionner enfin.

Heero le suivit du regard.

Notant sa nervosité.

Attendant de savoir.

Duo allait lui dire.

Duo lui disait toujours.

Il avait confiance.

Duo se retourna lentement vers le lit, vers son amant toujours allongé.

Heero vit le regard améthyste se poser sur lui, étrangement sérieux. et cela l'inquiéta plus encore, il n'aimait pas voir ce genre de regards dans les yeux de Duo, ils étaient en général le prélude à des ennuis.

La question arriva enfin, le prenant au dépourvu malgré son attente.

- Dis moi Hee chan, pourquoi tu m'as choisi au lieu de choisir Réléna ?

Heero le regarda avec stupeur, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. il y répondit pourtant.

- Je ne pouvais pas accepter de l'aimer, elle ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment, elle s'est fait de moi une image idéalisée, irréelle, si j'avais accepté son amour j'aurais brisé son rêve. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.

Il se leva et s'avança vers son amant, mais celui-ci le regardait désormais avec haine et le repoussa sans ménagement.

- Duo... Protesta Heero qui ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi son amant, son amour, le repoussait il ainsi ?

Qu'avait il fait ou dit de mal ?

Il n'avait fait que répondre à la question avec franchise.

N'était ce pas ce que Duo attendait de lui ?

- Tu l'aimes encore ! Accusa Duo.

De plus en plus désorienté Heero approuva.

- Bien sur que je l'aime, elle...

Un coup violent en pleine figure lui coupa la parole, un autre dans le ventre le fit se plier en deux, le souffle coupé.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui qu'il aimait le frappe ainsi.

Duo lui ne réfléchissait plus vraiment.

La réponse était pire qu'il ne le redoutait.

Il se sentait plus que blessé, trahi.

Depuis trois mois qu'il vivait avec Heero, dans un appartement que ce dernier avait soi disant acheté pour qu'ils soient ensembles.

Trois mois pendant lesquels ils avaient vécu comme vivrait un couple, cette réponse…

Il avait tellement attendu…

Tellement eu d'espoir.

Il pensait que sa patience avait trouvé sa récompense, qu'Heero avait fini par l'aimer autant que lui l'aimait.

Mais c'était faux !

Tout ce qu'il croyait était faux !

Heero ne l'aimait pas.

Heero aimait Réléna.

Il se prit à penser qu'Heero ne faisait que se servir de lui.

Qu'il pensait à Réléna quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Qu'il devait sans nul doute s'imaginer que c'était elle qu'il tenait dans ses bras, elle qu'il embrassait.

Elle qu'il comblait de caresses.

Elle et non lui.

La colère dépassant le chagrin il se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces, cherchant à blesser, à faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait.

Heero ne se défendait pas.

Après un bref regard aux yeux violets emplis de fureur il avait fermé les yeux.

Il ne voulait plus voir cette colère qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne voulait pas se battre contre Duo.

Il l'aimait trop pour lever la main sur lui.

Même s'il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques mouvements pour mettre fin au déluge de coups s'abattant sur son corps.

Même si chaque impact du poing de Duo le meurtrissait profondément.

Et pas que physiquement.

Lui que rien n'avait réussi à détruire.

Il souffrait.

Il ne comprenait pas mais Duo avait sans doute une raison de le frapper.

Duo avait toujours de bonnes raisons pour frapper.

Duo ne pouvait pas le battre sans raison.

Il devait endurer.

Attendre que les coups cessent pour enfin savoir.

Duo allait cesser.

Il allait lui dire pourquoi.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il fallait juste endurer.

Tenir.

Encore un peu.

Maîtriser son corps qui se tendait, désireux de combattre cet ennemi imprévu qui lui faisait mal.

Maîtriser son instinct qui lui criait de rendre coup pour coup.

De se défendre.

Qui lui criait qu'il était un soldat.

Quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas faire de la sorte.

Il résistait.

Il ne voulait plus être un soldat.

Il ne voulait plus être celui qu'il était au temps de la guerre.

Il ne voulait pas frapper Duo.

Jamais !

Il voulait l'aimer.

Pas le blesser.

Jamais !

Il essayait de comprendre.

D'analyser.

Est-ce qu'il avait blessé Duo ?

Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait de la peine ?

Il n'avait fait que répondre à une question imprévue.

Il entendait la rage dans le souffle de Duo.

Il la percevait dans la force des coups atteignant son corps.

Duo frappait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Duo allait se faire mal.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo ait mal.

Pas à cause de lui.

Il se laissa tomber à terre.

Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour faire cesser les coups.

Immobile sur le sol il attendit.

Duo allait se calmer.

S'expliquer.

Ils trouveraient un moyen de surmonter la crise.

Quelle qu'elle soit.

Duo l'aimait.

Il le savait.

Il en était sur.

Il avait encore la saveur du baiser sur les lèvres comme preuve.

Duo ne l'aurait pas embrassé s'il ne l'aimait pas.

Tout allait s'arranger.

Il suffisait d'attendre.

Duo vit avec surprise son amant tomber à terre et rester immobile.

Il savait que malgré la force de ses coups il n'avait pu en venir à bout.

Heero était plus fort que cela.

Il se força à desserrer ses poings crispés, douloureux d'avoir tant frappé.

Réprimant à grand peine l'envie de poursuivre à coups de pieds.

Mais même au plus fort de sa rage il n'était pas homme à frapper quelqu'un à terre.

Il prit ses habits, préférant s'éloigner d'Heero avant de céder à nouveau à la rage.

S'habilla rapidement dans le salon et sortit.

La porte d'entrée claqua avec violence derrière lui.

Dans la chambre Heero resta à terre.

Il avait à peine sursauté lorsque la porte s'est refermée avec bruit.

Il avait à peine redressé la tête avant de la laisser retomber.

Il avait mal.

Duo était parti sans rien dire.

Sans rien expliquer.

Heero se sentait vide et seul.

Duo était parti.

Et lui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Pourquoi ces coups ?

Pourquoi cette colère ?

Il attendit longuement le retour de son amant.

Comme Duo tardait il ne put se retenir de pleurer.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre !

Pas sans savoir pourquoi !

Duo dévala l'escalier en trombe et s'élança dans la rue, il pleuvait mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il ne faisait pas froid. Il courut un moment puis marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva la tête vers le ciel. La pluie mouillait son visage, lavant ses larmes mais pas sa douleur. Il ne savait plus que faire ni que penser. Tout ce qu'il possédait se trouvait dans l'appartement et il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller sur Terre. Il se remit à marcher, plus lentement, au hasard des rues. Ses vêtements se gorgeaient d'eau et devenaient inconfortables, il finit par faire demi tour. Il rentra sans se presser et commença à se déshabiller dans l'entrée, sans tenir compte de la flaque d'eau qui se formait autour de ses pieds. Il laissa choir ses habits trempés sur le sol, les envoya d'un coup de pied dans un coin de l'entrée, il les ramasserait plus tard, lorsqu'il se serait séché et changé. Pour se rendre dans la salle de bains il devait traverser la chambre.

Il chercha instinctivement Heero afin de s'assurer que ce dernier n'allait pas l'attaquer.

Heero était toujours là où il était tombé, recroquevillé sur lui même, il ne faisait pas de bruit mais, aux mouvements de son corps, Duo comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, même si Heero l'avait trompé il l'aimait encore.

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler, mais les mots qu'il avait prononcé lui revinrent et il se détourna de lui.

Heero entendit Duo passer près de lui et disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir redoublèrent.

Duo ferma la porte et entreprit de se sécher, il coiffa et tressa sa longue chevelure qu'il avait laissé libre dans sa hâte de sortir. Il passa ensuite un peignoir et ressortit de la salle de bains.

Heero s'était redressé et se tenait près de la fenêtre, son corps nu portait déjà les traces de la correction reçue. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Il espérait encore.

Duo allait venir près de lui.

Le prendre dans ses bras.

Lui dire que ce n'était qu'un mal entendu.

Qu'il l'aimait.

Duo sortit sa valise du placard où elle était rangée, il commença à y entasser des habits sans aucun ménagement.

Il avait pris sa décision, il allait rejoindre Hilde, elle aurait sans doute du travail pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas rester, pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

Pendant qu'il réunissait ses affaires Heero se retourna lentement et le regarda faire quelques minutes avant de se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bains.

Trop pris par ce qu'il faisait Duo ne leva pas les yeux.

Il manqua donc l'intense douleur qui traversa le regard bleu lorsqu'Heero réalisa ce qu'il faisait.

Qu'il allait partir.

Le laisser.

Si seulement il parvenait à comprendre.

Mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement.

Duo faisait sa valise.

Duo voulait partir.

Le laisser.

Pourquoi ?

C'était donc si grave d'aimer Réléna ?

Elle avait tant fait pour la paix…

Il resta figé au milieu de la pièce.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo avait réagi si violemment, comme s'il l'avait insulté ou trompé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait mal et pas seulement parce que Duo l'avait frappé. Ce genre de douleurs il en avait l'habitude, lors de la guerre il avait été torturé plus d'une fois. Mais là, c'était de Duo que venaient les coups et c'était ce détail qui le torturait le plus.

Le regard haineux de Duo alors qu'un instant plus tôt il le regardait avec amour.

Heero frissonna longuement.

Un instant plus tôt il était heureux, il se croyait aimé.

Et là il se retrouvait dans cette salle de bains, nu et perdu.

Pleurer ne l'avait pas soulagé, il commençait à douter que quoi que ce soit puisse le soulager.

Duo était en train de faire sa valise, de le quitter.

Il se sentait si vide, comme si en le quittant Duo le privait de sa substance.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir et il se contempla sans se reconnaître.

Etait-ce bien lui cet homme au visage las ?

Il ne pouvait le supporter.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette image dans la glace.

Duo fut interrompu dans ses préparatifs par le bruit d'une vitre qui se brisait en provenance de la salle de bains. Laissant choir la veste qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter au monceau de vêtements il se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. Heero se tenait devant le miroir qu'il venait de briser d'un coup de poing, les bras le long du corps, la main avec laquelle il venait de frapper saignait mais il ne s'en souciait visiblement pas le moins du monde.

Duo l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

Inquiet malgré tout.

Il regardait la main blessée et rata à nouveau le regard douloureux d'Heero.

Si plein d'incompréhension et de chagrin.

Un regard qui se cacha très vite sous des paupières pâles.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Heero Yuy optait pour la lacheté.

Il ne voulait rien voir.

Duo grimaça devant l'état de la main de son amant.

De nombreux éclats s'étaient fichés dans la chair et le sang coulait en abondance.

Heero tenta de retirer sa main.

- Laisse moi tranquille. Murmura t'il.

- Lorsque j'aurais fini de te soigner. Répliqua Duo.

Il prit la pince à épiler et entreprit de retirer les éclats de miroir de la chair d'Heero.

Celui-ci reprit un peu espoir.

Les mains de Duo étaient si douces et si habiles, elles le soignaient.

Duo l'aimait donc encore un peu ?

Duo posa la pince, prit du coton et de l'alcool à 90 et désinfecta les plaies avant de les bander soigneusement.

- Voila, c'est terminé, tu devrais survivre.

Son humour pince sans rire tomba à plat, ils n'avaient envie de rire ni l'un ni l'autre. Il rangea ce qu'il avait sorti et se retourna pour partir, mais une main le retint en s'agrippant à son peignoir.

Une voix un peu tremblante s'éleva.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal... je ne comprends pas...

Douloureusement frappé par la question Duo serra les poings et se retourna, un regard bleu chercha le sien.

Le trouva.

S'y accrocha désespérément.

A nouveau le cœur de Duo se serra.

Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard à Heero.

Si perdu, si implorant ?

Mais il était encore trop blessé pour se laisser attendrir.

Il détourna les yeux.

Chassa la main agrippée à son peignoir.

- Tu m'as dis que tu aimes Réléna, tu ne peux pas espérer que je le prenne avec le sourire.

Il se détourna et quitta la salle de bains, Heero resta figé sur place, de plus en plus désorienté.

Maintenant il avait une réponse mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Pourquoi le fait qu'il dise aimer Réléna mettait Duo si en colère ? Elle était son amie la plus chère, sans elle tant de choses ne se serraient jamais produites, elle avait tant fait pour la paix... Il aimait ce qu'elle faisait pour la Terre et pour les colonies. Même si elle ne le comprenait pas, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance en de nombreux domaines.

Duo boucla sa valise, s'habilla et s'en alla rapidement, avant de changer d'avis, la porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau derrière lui. Heero revint dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il resta ainsi jusqu'au soir, sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur le mur.

Attendant Duo.

Il voulait croire en son retour.

Comme il avait cru en son amour.

Comme il y croyait encore.

Lorsque la nuit tomba quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Lorsque la lumière jaillit Heero cligna des paupières et tourna la tête vers l'arrivant, espérant voir Duo. Mais au lieu du natté ce fut un blondinet au regard soucieux qui lui apparut.

- Quatre...

- Heero ! Que t'est il arrivé ? Tu as été attaqué ?

- Non, c'est Duo...

- Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? Il a perdu la raison ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'aimais Réléna et il l'a mal pris.

Quatre le regarda avec incrédulité.

Quand il avait reçu un message plus que laconique de Duo lui demandant de passer voir Heero à l'appartement parce que lui retournait vivre sur L2 il n'avait pas compris.

Seulement senti que quelque chose de grave c'était produit.

Maintenant il était fixé.

Même s'il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait vraiment entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Heero était il donc si naïf ?

Il cessa de se poser des questions pour se concentrer sur l'état de l'ex soldat parfait.

Duo ne l'avait pas raté, il était couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses.

Quatre espéra qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

Il devrait sans doute demander à Sally de passer examiner Heero. Enfin, si celui ci acceptait de le suivre.

Le jeune arabe prit des habits dans la penderie et revint vers le lit, les tendit à son ami.

- Habille toi.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu ne peux pas sortir tout nu dans la rue.

- Je ne vais pas dans la rue, je reste ici. Je veux être ici lorsqu'il reviendra.

Quatre s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de son ami.

- Heero, Duo m'a téléphoné, il est en route pour L2, il veut retourner vivre là bas. Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra avant un moment. Il m'a prévenu que tu n'allais pas très fort alors...

Quatre s'interrompit, des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Heero. Bientôt son corps fut agité par de violents sanglots et le jeune homme blond l'attira contre lui pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il le tint bien serré le temps qu'il se reprenne puis essuya tendrement son visage.

- Heero, je t'en prie, viens avec moi...

Cette fois Heero ne protesta pas, il passa ses habits et suivit docilement Quatre vers la sortie. Dehors les attendait une limousine que Quatre avait louée pour l'occasion. Heero s'assit et ferma les yeux, il ne se souciait aucunement de leur destination.

Après un trajet sans histoire le luxueux véhicule se gara devant l'une des demeures de Quatre et le blond aida son ami à descendre et le guide vers la maison, le mena à une chambre et l'aida à se mettre au lit. Heero se laissa faire comme un enfant et ferma les yeux sitôt couché.

Quatre se retira, profondément ébranlé.

Cet Heero là n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu pendant la guerre et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

Qu'avait donc fait Duo pour le changer autant ?

Heero n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture, mais Quatre avait perçu toute sa détresse et son chagrin par le biais de son empathie.

La profondeur de cette douleur lui serrait le cœur, le persuadant qu'Heero n'aimait pas Réléna comme il aimait Duo.

Il devait trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses.

Ne ce fut-ce que pour se protéger.

Prendre Heero chez lui lui avait paru normal, son ami souffrait, avait besoin d'aide, il ne pouvait faire moins que de lui tendre la main.

Mais il ne supporterait pas très longtemps une telle souffrance.

Il était encore trop tôt pour contacter Duo.

Mais dès qu'il le pourrait il n'y manquerait pas.

Il descendit lentement l'escalier et marqua un temps d'arrêt près du téléphone. Il fut tenté d'appeler Trowa pour lui demander conseil, trouver auprès de lui un peu de réconfort, mais il n'osa pas le déranger à une heure si tardive. Il reprit sa progression et gagna la cuisine où il prépara une tisane dans laquelle il versa une potion calmante. Il remonta ensuite dans la chambre d'Heero pour lui faire boire. A nouveau Heero se montra d'une docilité alarmante et vida la tasse sans discuter avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Quatre le contempla quelques minutes puis alla se coucher lui aussi.

Il fut tiré du sommeil à quatre heures du matin par un cri de désespoir qui le fit se précipiter dans la chambre d'Heero. Il le trouva en train se débattre dans son lit contre un adversaire invisible, le visage inondé de larmes et de sueur.

- Heero ! Appela Quatre.

Il ne s'approcha pas dans un premier temps, sachant par expérience combien Heero pouvait être redoutable s'il se sentait menacé. Il renouvela ses appels jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus s'ouvrent et se tournent vers lui, égarés. Le japonais tremblait de tous ses membres et lorsque Quatre le prit dans ses bras il resta aussi raide qu'un morceau de bois.

Ce n'étaient pas les bras de Duo.

Duo était parti.

L'appartement était vide.

Leur appartement.

Et si Duo changeait d'avis ?

S'il revenait ?

Et lui qui n'y était plus !

Il devait y être !

Attendre Duo chez eux.

Brusquement Heero sembla reprendre vie.

Il s'arracha aux bras de Quatre.

Ce dernier le regarda se rhabiller en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Un regain d'espoir flambait dans l'esprit d'Heero.

Il le sentait clairement.

Cela le rassura.

Heero tiendrait bon.

Il pouvait le laisser partir.

Il ne chercha donc pas à le retenir.

Moins de trois heures plus tard Heero était de retour chez lui.

L'appartement était vide et silencieux.

Duo n'était pas revenu.

Malgré sa peine Heero refusa de se laisser abattre.

Duo l'aimait.

Il reviendrait.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et se mit à attendre.

Il savait attendre.

Il avait la patience nécessaire.

Fermant les yeux il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Il ne doutait pas avoir mérité la colère et les coups de Duo.

Mais il n'aurait pas pu mentir.

Il aimait Réléna.

Il aimait Quatre, Trowa et Wufei aussi.

Ils étaient sa famille autant que l'était Duo.

Mais pas de la même manière.

Pourquoi Duo ne l'avait il pas compris ?

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé en soupirant.

Duo…

Si vif et prompt à sauter à des conclusions erronées…

Si difficile à comprendre, à retenir.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui.

_La Terre_

_Neuf mois plus tôt_

Heero s'avançait en direction du lieu du rendez-vous, d'un pas lent et quelque peu hésitant. Jamais encore, en dix huit ans d'existence il ne s'était senti si tendu, si angoissé. Lui qui était capable de mener des missions suicide sans hausser un sourcil, il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'entrée de l'escalier menant à la plage. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis celui où il avait foulé pour la première fois le sable de cette plage, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Rien, si ce n'était que cette fois c'est lui qui se tenait en haut de l'escalier, regardant celui qui se trouvait sur la plage. Rien, si ce n'était que la guerre était finie et presque oubliée. Rien, si ce n'était qu'il n'avait pas d'armes et que celui qui se tenait en bas n'en avait pas non plus. Rien, si ce n'était que maintenant il le connaissait et l'aimait. Rien, si ce n' était que maintenant, il espérait que l'autre puisse l'aimer aussi.

Il descendit lentement vers la plage, regardant celui qu'il venait rejoindre et qui lui tournait le dos, qui regardait la mer. Un jeune homme de son âge dont la longue chevelure nattée traînait sur le sol. Heero atteignit la plage et s'avança lentement dans sa direction. Le natté renversa la tête en arrière et lui sourit. Heero sourit en retour.

- Salut. Lança Duo.

- Bonjour...

Heero s'assit près de lui.

Il y eu un silence que Duo finit par rompre.

- Pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir ici ?

- Parce que c'est l'endroit où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un bon souvenir ! Rit Duo.

Il se leva et s'avança vers l'eau. Heero sentit sa gorge se nouer, les mots de son ami n'étaient guère encourageants. Il était sur le point de renoncer lorsque Duo revint et s'accroupit devant lui.

- A quoi penses tu Heero ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas...

Encouragé Heero prit une profonde respiration, tourna son regard vers lui.

- Duo...

- Oui ?

- Je... je voulais te dire quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

- Je... j'ai envie de prendre un appartement... j'en ai trouvé un, mais il est trop grand pour une personne seule... est-ce que tu voudrais bien le partager avec moi ?

- Je croyais que tu en avais déjà un.

- Il n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le louer, et ce n'est pas un appartement, c'est un studio.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu me propose d'acheter un appartement ensembles.

- Non, je compte le payer entièrement, mais j'aimerais y vivre avec toi.

Duo se retourna vers la mer et resta un long moment silencieux.

Mettant Heero au supplice.

Allait il refuser ?

Puis, au bout d'un très long silence une réponse.

- C'est d'accord. Je veux bien m'installer avec toi.

_La Terre_

_Ac 198, 16 mai_

Le jour s'était levé pendant qu'Heero revivait mentalement ce jour si important pour lui.

Ressentant à nouveau l'espoir, l'angoisse et la joie qui avaient été siens en ces instants.

La réponse de Duo l'avait comblé de bonheur.

Celui qu'il aimait avait dit oui !

Ils allaient vivre ensembles.

Les rayons du soleil éclairèrent son visage.

Son sourire.

Loin de là une navette se posait.

_L2_

_AC 198, 16 mai_

Hilde s'avança vers son ami pour l'accueillir et fut frappée par sa pâleur. Il était visible que Duo n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il lui adressa un grand sourire auquel elle ne crut pas un seul instant. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, si défait. Il cachait à nouveau ses yeux derrière des lunettes, mais celles-ci étaient si noires qu'on ne les voyait pas.

- Salut Hilde ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Duo en la prenant entre ses bras.

Elle se laissa embrasser puis l'entraîna vers son véhicule et attendit qu'il se soit installé pour mettre le contact. Ils roulèrent en silence quelques minutes puis elle osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Heero m'a avoué qu'il aimait Réléna.

Hilde freina brutalement et se gara sur le bord de la route elle tourna vers lui un regard ébahi.

- Tu plaisante là !

- Non. Je lui ai posé la question et il me l'a dit.

- Attends, tu lui a posé quoi comme question au juste ?

- Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait choisi au lieu de choisir Réléna.

- Et qu'a t'il répondu ?

- Il a répondu : "Je ne pouvais pas accepter de l'aimer, elle ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment, elle s'est fait de moi une image idéalisée, irréelle, si j'avais accepté son amour j'aurais brisé son rêve. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir."

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un aveu d'amour cela.

- Tu trouve ?

- Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait accepter de l'aimer non ?

- Si, mais c'est comme s'il disait qu'il l'aime il me semble. D'ailleurs quand je l'ai accusé de l'aimer il l'a admis. il a dit : "Bien sur que je l'aime."

- Et tu l'as mal pris...

- Un peu que je l'ai mal pris ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé ! Il s'est servi de moi pour l'écarter ! Si ça se trouve, il s'imaginait être avec elle lorsque nous baisions !

Hilde choquée lui décocha une gifle retentissante. Duo porta la main à sa joue.

- Aie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Non mais, tu t'entends parler ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te rabaisser comme cela Duo ! Tu vaux plus que ça ! Ton amour vaut plus que ça !

Duo baissa la tête.

Son amour ?

Que valait il vraiment ?

Il avait quitté Heero après l'avoir frappé de toutes ses forces.

L'avoir fait pleurer…

Il avait choisi d'ignorer la tentative d'Heero pour le retenir.

Préférant écouter sa colère.

Avait il eu raison ?

Qu'avait fait Heero ensuite ?

Etait il parti retrouver Réléna ?

Peut être allait il essayer d'être tel qu'elle le voyait d'après lui.

Cette idée le fit grincer des dents.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero soit à l'image des rêves de Réléna !

Le plus douloureux était surement que malgré tout il sentait bien qu'il aimait encore Heero.

Mais comment rester avec quelqu'un qui en aime une autre ?

Comment faire l'amour avec cette personne sans se demander si elle ne pense pas à quelqu'un d'autre à cet instant précis ?

Il mourrait d'envie de retourner près d'Heero.

Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Si son amant aimait Réléna il se devait de s'effacer.

Réléna était de loin le meilleur choix pour Heero.

Puisqu'il l'aimait.

Hilde le regardait, respectant son silence.

Elle était inquiète.

Pour Duo qui était son ami autant que pour Heero pour qui elle avait un profond respect.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Lorsque trois mois plus tôt Duo l'avait prévenue qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur L2, qu'il allait se mettre en ménage avec Heero, qu'ils avaient pris un appartement. Il semblait si heureux alors.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec tant de joie dans les yeux.

Il rayonnait littéralement.

Elle se souvint d'avoir été un peu jalouse de cet amour qu'il donnait à Heero.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le pilote 01, mais chaque fois que Duo en parlait il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne trompait pas. Il éprouvait pour lui quelque chose de très fort, bien plus que de l'admiration. Bien entendu, il l'admirait aussi, mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

Il lui avait avoué lui même un jour.

_Flash back_

Duo et Hilde étaient assis côte à côte sur un talus de L2, ils contemplaient la ville en contrebas, qui se reconstruisait lentement. La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami.

- Dis moi, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être un de ceux qui ont rendu tout cela possible ?

Duo se contenta de sourire.

- Tu sais, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, celui qui s'est démené le plus, c'est Heero...

- Encore lui ? Je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux de lui ! Plaisanta Hilde.

A sa grande surprise Duo rougit et, prenant sa tresse entre ses doigts commença à jouer avec.

- Duo, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie...

- Je sais Hilde, mais...

- Mais ?

- Sans le savoir tu as touché juste.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Hein ? Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui ?

- Oui. Je sais que cela peut paraître révoltant... mais... il est si fort... il a survécu à la guerre, aux tortures d'OZ et même à l'explosion de son gundam... Je crois que rien ne peut le tuer lui... Il est le genre de personne que je peux me risquer à aimer, tu comprends ? Un être que mon amour ne détruira pas.

- Duo...

- Je porte malheur... tous ceux que j'ai aimé sont morts... alors, je me suis interdit d'aimer à nouveau... mais lui... lui, il a réussi à gagner mon amour... même si j'ai lutté pour ne pas l'accepter, j'ai fini par capituler... je l'aime...

- Que vas tu faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. je ne lui ai rien dit. Il est très lié à Réléna Peacecraft. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle entre elle et lui. Je voudrais que ce soit lui qui vienne à moi. Ainsi, je saurais qu'il m'aime, tu comprends ?

- Et s'il le fait ?

Duo sourit, un sourire sincère, lumineux.

- Dans ce cas, je l'aimerais... de toute mon âme... je lui consacrerais ma vie.

_Fin flash back_

Hilde se secoua et prenant la main de Duo elle l'entraina vers son véhicule.

Maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle allait laisser Duo reprendre ses esprits.

Il aimait trop Heero Yuy pour supporter de le quitter vraiment.

Il retournerait vers lui tôt ou tard.

Jusqu'à là elle serait à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 17 mai_

Heero attendait.

Sagement assis sur le canapé.

Il ne s'en levait que pour assouvir des besoins naturels.

Boire.

Manger.

Aller aux toilettes.

Se laver.

Il finit par renoncer à porter des vêtements.

Personne ne pouvait le voir et cela simplifiait les choses.

Lui permettait d'assouvir les besoins naturels plus rapidement.

Duo aimait le voir nu de toute façon.

_AC 198, 18 mai_

_Colonie L2_

Hilde remonta vers Duo qui, comme chaque soir depuis qu'il était venu la rejoindre rêvassait sur le talus où, quelques mois plus tôt, le jeune homme lui avait avoué son amour pour Heero. Duo se tourna vers elle et l'accueillit d'un sourire. La jeune femme s'assit près de lui et fixa la ville quelques minutes. lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son ami elle surprit de la tristesse dans son regard.

- Il te manque n'est-ce pas ?

- Non !

- Duo, s'il te plaît, ne me mens pas. Je suis ton amie.

- Je m'y ferai avec le temps. Tout est une question de temps. De toute façon, je savais que cela ne pouvait pas durer. La façon dont nous nous sommes mis ensembles m'avait pourtant alerté.

- Comment ça ?

- Cet appartement, il a tenu à l'acheter seul, il voulait bien que j'y vive, mais pas que j'en possède une partie. J'ai compris qu'il ne voyait en moi qu'un invité, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait chasser lorsqu'il se serait lassé.

- Cela t'a rendu triste ?

- Oui, j'espérais plus que cela, tu comprends ?

_Flash back_

Duo fixait la mer, il se sentait impatient, presque fébrile. Depuis qu'Heero lui avait donné rendez-vous sur cette plage il se sentait en proie à cette impatience pénible. Il sentit soudain un regard peser sur lui, il ne se retourna pas, il savait instinctivement qui était en train de le regarder. Il préfèrait attendre, savourer cet instant, cette possibilité de se laisser surprendre sans n'avoir rien à craindre. Lorsqu'il sentit le japonais tout proche de lui il renversa la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Il sourit et eut la joie de voir Heero lui sourire en retour.

- Salut. Lança t'il pour masquer son trouble.

- Bonjour. Répondit Heero.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et le silence retomba. Duo sentait son impatience croître encore et n'y résista pas. Il voulait que cette attente prenne fin.

- Pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir ici ?

La réponse le surprit.

- Parce que c'est l'endroit où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois.

Il cacha son trouble sous de l'humour.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un bon souvenir !

Il compléta par un rire, se leva et marcha vers la mer. Il avait ri, mais il était troublé par l'aveu.

Etait il possible qu'Heero ressente quelque chose pour lui ?

Non, il était en train de se faire des idées.

Heero était amoureux de Réléna Peacecraft.

Autant en finir au plus vite, inutile de tourner autour du pot.

Il allait cuisiner un peu Heero, entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, le saluer et le quitter.

Pas plus difficile.

Il revint vers Heero et ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. Duo s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Il vit quelque chose sur le visage d'Heero qui ressemblait à du chagrin.

- A quoi penses tu Heero ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas...

La réponse lui vint enfin, par bribes qu'il fut presque obligé de forcer à sortir.

- Duo...

- Oui ?

- Je... je voulais te dire quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

- Je... j'ai envie de prendre un appartement... j'en ai trouvé un, mais il est trop grand pour une personne seule... est-ce que tu voudrais bien le partager avec moi ?

La demande le surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Je croyais que tu en avais déjà un.

- Il n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le louer, et ce n'est pas un appartement, c'est un studio.

A nouveau il se prit à espérer, mais il voulait en être certain.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu me propose d'acheter un appartement ensembles.

La réponse brisa ses espoirs.

- Non, je compte le payer entièrement, mais j'aimerais y vivre avec toi.

Il ne savait plus trop que penser. Il se retourna vers la mer pour réfléchir.

A quoi jouait Heero ?

Pourquoi cette proposition ?

Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Pouvoir vivre dans le même espace que celui qu'il aimait, pouvoir le voir chaque jour, partager du temps avec lui.

Avoir une chance.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

Mais il n'oublierait pas que c'était l'appartement d'Heero puisqu'il voulait tout payer.

- C'est d'accord. Je veux bien m'installer avec toi.

_Fin flash back_

- Je crois que oui. Murmura Hilde. Mais tu as quand même dit oui.

- C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais laisser passer une occasion pareille. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre que ce qui concernait l'appartement ne me concernait pas. Je l'ai laissé se charger de la décoration tout seul. Lorsque nous avons visité l'endroit pour la première fois, j'ai fait comme s'il ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Hilde sourit.

- Alors, qu'en vérité, tu étais enchanté. Je me souviens que tu m'as parlé de cet endroit pendant près d'une heure, j'ai presque eu l'impression que j'étais en communication avec un vendeur immobilier.

Duo rougit un peu.

- A ce point là ?

- Oui. Assura Hilde.

Mais elle se souvenait aussi qu'il y avait autre chose que de la joie dans le cœur de Duo ce jour là.

_Flash back_

Hilde décrocha le visiophone et sourit en voyant le visage de son ami apparaître sur le petit écran.

- Bonsoir Duo.

Duo lui adressa un sourire éclatant, ses yeux violets brillaient d'excitation.

- Alors, cet appartement ? Tu l'as vu ? demanda Hilde.

- Oui ! Il est super ! Heero m'avait dit qu'il était grand, mais en vérité, il est immense ! Si tu avais vu ça ! Deux chambres plus grandes que mon studio, une salle à manger gigantesque, un salon, une cuisine aménagée avec tout un tas d'équipements dernier cri, une salle de bain qui ressemble à la succursale d'un salon de beauté ! Imagine un peu ! Il y a une baignoire encastrée dans le sol, une douche avec des jets de massage, deux lavabos... et une terrasse aussi grande que l'appartement avec un jacuzzi et des tas de plantes superbes, il y a même des arbres, tu te rends compte ? Il faut dire qu'il est situé au dernier étage. On peut même accéder au toit si on veut. et l'immeuble est vraiment classe. J'ai eu peur qu'on ne nous laisse pas entrer. Il y a un portier à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte à ta place. Heero m'a dit qu'il était aussi chargé de simplifier la vie des habitants. Si on veut une bonne adresse ou que l'on ne veut pas se fatiguer à faire les courses, on peut lui demander de l'aide. Il y a une buanderie au sous sol et un service d'entretien qui peut aussi bien se charger du linge que du nettoyage de l'appartement. Il y a un parc privé, avec des courts de tennis, un squash, un sauna, une salle de fitness et une piscine, tout cela accessible aux propriétaires et à leurs invités. En plus, comme on est pas nombreux dans l'immeuble, il n'y a qu'un appartement par étage et seulement cinq étages, alors, tu vois, on va pas se marcher dessus.

- Dis donc, vous allez mener la grande vie, tu vas bientôt plus vouloir m'adresser la parole.

- Hilde ! Tu sais bien que non !

- Mais oui, je le sais, rassures toi. Je suis contente pour toi. Quand allez vous emménager?

- Dans trois mois, Heero doit d'abord le décorer et le meubler.

- Tout seul ? Tu ne vas pas l'aider ?

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est son appart, c'est à lui de choisir ce qu'il va y mettre !

L'américain souriait mais Hilde vit passer un éclair de tristesse dans son regard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme autres avantages ? Demanda t'elle pour ramener le sourire sur le visage de son ami.

Sa tentative fut couronnée de succès, le jeune homme s'enthousiasma à nouveau.

- Comme il est situé en hauteur, on a une vue magnifique sur la mer. J'y connais pas grand chose en architecture, mais ce que j'ai vu me plaît, les fenêtres sont grandes, il y a beaucoup de lumière qui entre. J'aime les endroits lumineux, cela me donne une impression de plus grande liberté, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Et le quartier ?

- Il est pareil, rien que des maisons pour les riches et des boutiques de luxe, autant te dire que pour faire les courses on va devoir faire du chemin. C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu la guerre dans ce quartier, comme si ceux qui y vivent n'avaient jamais manqué de rien... tu sais, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi Heero a choisi un lieu pareil pour vivre... c'est si différent de tout ce que l'on a connu pendant la guerre...

- Je croyais que cela te plaisait.

- Il faudrait être difficile pour dire le contraire... Il y a tout dans cet endroit... mais...

- Mais ?

- Cela ne lui ressemble pas, et à moi non plus... c'est comme le palais des Peacecraft ou la maison des Darlian... c'est beau... magnifique même... un vrai rêve éveillé, mais... c'est trop...

- Que vas tu faire ? Refuser sa proposition ?

- Non. J'ai déjà accepté, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

_Fin flash back_

- Hilde...

- Oui Duo ?

- Tu sais, je crois que je me suis fait des illusions durant ces trois mois.

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 18 mai_

Heero termina rapidement sa toilette quotidienne et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il replongea rapidement dans ses souvenirs.

Lorsque Duo avait accepté de venir vivre avec lui il avait été si heureux qu'il avait mis toute son énergie à trouver l'appartement idéal.

Il voulait quelque chose de grandiose.

De superbe.

Autant que l'était Duo.

Quelque chose de confortable aussi.

Où celui qu'il aimait pourrait avoir tout ce qu'il voudrait.

De l'espace.

Des loisirs.

De la lumière.

Il savait combien Duo détestait les endroits sombres et confinés.

Il en fit des agences immobilières, en visita des appartements, en désespéra des agents, avant d'arriver à cet endroit.

Le quartier était tranquille et beau, plein de verdure, l'immeuble pas trop grand.

Cela lui convenait à merveille.

Ni Duo ni lui n'aimaient les grands immeubles.

Le parc, la piscine, le gardien, tout cela lui parut de bon augure, dans cet endroit, ils seraient en sécurité, aucun risque que des personnes mal intentionnées puissent les y atteindre.

Mais ce fut lorsque l'agent immobilier ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit ces grandes pièces inondées de lumière, qu'il sut que c'était là...

Le lieu idéal pour eux.

Il l'aimât du premier regard et, tandis que l'homme lui faisait visiter et lui vantait les avantages, il imaginait Duo partout.

Il fit comme de si rien n'était, il ne voulait pas s'engager avant d'avoir eu l'avis de Duo, mais il prit quand même la précaution de payer une avance pour avoir la préséance sur d'autres acheteurs.

Il était impatient de voir la réaction de Duo devant toutes ces merveilles.

Mais... Duo se contenta de passer d'une pièce à une autre sans dire un mot et il fut obligé de le questionner.

_Flash back_

Heero ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Duo.

- Voila, c'est ici.

Duo haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on y ferait sinon. Laissa t'il tomber.

Il entra sans attendre de réponse et manqua l'éclair de tristesse qui traversa les yeux d'Heero.

Surmontant sa déception Heero le guida de pièce en pièce, s'efforçant de lui faire partager sa joie, mais plus il vantait les mérites du lieu plus le natté se renfrognait.

Ils terminèrent sur la terrasse, face au jardin suspendu et au jacuzzi.

- Voila, tu as tout vu... Murmura Heero.

- C'est pas mal. Tu vas devoir raquer un max, finalement, je préfère que ce soit toi qui assume tous les frais. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une course urgente, il faut que j'y aille. Préviens moi lorsque je pourrais emménager.

- Attends Duo !

- Quoi ?

- Tu... enfin, je pensais que l'on pourrait choisir la décoration ensembles...

Duo hausse à nouveau les épaules.

- Non, fais-le tout seul, après tout, c'est ton appart, c'est à toi de le décorer, moi, je ne suis pas difficile, tout me convient.

Il s'en alla avant que le japonais puisse dire autre chose, la porte d'entrée se referma sur lui. Heero resta figé au milieu de la terrasse, bouleversé par l'indifférence dont venait de faire preuve son ami.

_Fin flash back_

Après cette visite ratée il avait bien failli renoncer, mais il s'était engagé, il ne pouvait pas faire demi tour comme cela.

Il avait donc redoublé d'efforts pour séduire Duo.

Il avait essayé d'imaginer un décor qui lui conviendrait totalement.

Avait entrepris une nouvelle quête, pour des meubles, des peintures, des lampes, des tapisseries... bref, tout ce qui manquait à "leur foyer". Il avait rendu fous des tas de gens avec ses exigences, n'avait pas lâché les ouvriers d'une semelle, avait même travaillé avec eux pour être certain d'obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait.

En avait fait plus qu'eux au final.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, il était éreinté, mais avait atteint son but.

_Flash back_

A nouveau Heero faisait entrer Duo dans l'appartement, mais cette fois, il ne manquait rien. Un tapis moelleux accueillait le visiteur dès la porte du salon franchie, l'entrée n'étant qu'un sas décoré simplement, des placards sur la droite, une grande tapisserie couvrant le mur gauche. Le salon lui était décoré dans des tons de rouge, avec des meubles orientaux, des coussins semés un peu partout et un canapé d'angle. Un écran plasma fixé au mur et d'une taille peu commune, était relié à un équipement vidéo ultra perfectionné. Une chaîne stéréo tout aussi performante était posée sur un meuble bas.

Duo fit courir son regard sur le décor, il restait neutre, impénétrable.

- Où est ma chambre ?

- Par ici...

Heero lui ouvrit une porte. Il n'osait pas demander si le décor plaisait à Duo.

La chambre était peinte dans un doux ton de gris, le lit était immense, orné de quatre colonnes de bois sombre formant un baldaquin sans garniture, les draps, les rideaux et le tapis dans des tons de violet et de mauve. L'américain posa son sac et s'assit sur le lit.

- Bon, je crois que je vais faire un petit somme. A plus Heero.

Le japonais referma doucement la porte. Cette fois, il n'était pas seulement déçu, il était blessé. Il s'était donné tant de mal pour décorer l'endroit et son ami semble s'en moquer. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, se replia sur lui même.

_Fin flash back_

Les yeux d'Heero s'assombrirent à ce souvenir.

Lui qui pensait avoir atteint son but...

La réaction ou plus exactement le manque de réaction de Duo, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait perdu son temps. Il aurait aussi bien pu poser des boites en carton et des tables pliantes, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence.

Combien il était triste ce jour là. Trop triste pour pleurer.

_AC 198, 19 mai_

_Colonie L2_

Duo ne semblant toujours pas décidé à rentrer Hilde décida de prendre les choses en main.

Discrètement.

- Dis moi Duo...

- Oui Hilde ?

- Hier, tu m'as dit que tu t'étais fait des illusions pendant trois mois, je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien...

Duo tritura sa natte.

- Au début, je me suis montré assez froid, je dois dire, je lui en voulais d'avoir voulu payer l'appartement tout seul. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi, même si tout me convenait dans cet endroit.

- Tout ?

- Absolument tout. Si j'avais du le décorer, j'aurais choisi les mêmes choses, s'en était affolant.

- Et tu lui faisais quand même la tête ?

- Je sais, je suis rancunier...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... et lui, comment il réagissait ?

- Difficile à dire, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il a invité les des gens à venir pendre la crémaillère et moi, je t'ai invitée toi. Tu étais ma seule amie, en dehors d'eux.

- C'était une jolie fête, il faut l'avouer. Et votre appart était splendide. Il faut bien admettre qu'il a du goût.

- Oui, tout le monde lui a fait des compliments, sauf moi. Même son altesse Peacecraft y est allée de son petit discours.

- Toi, tu es vraiment jaloux !

Duo sourit.

- Tu crois ?

_Flash back_

Les invités venaient de partir, Heero lui était en train de ranger les verres restés sur la table du salon lorsque Duo qui avait raccompagné Hilde à son hôtel, fit son entrée. Il était plus de deux heures du matin et ils étaient aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre, mais le japonais s'obstinait à vouloir remettre de l'ordre.

Duo bailla ostensiblement.

- Laisse ça Yuy, rien ne va disparaître pendant la nuit, fais moi confiance.

Heero posa un dernier verre sur le plateau et se redresse.

- Je n'aime pas le désordre.

- C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas raccompagné miss Peacecraft ? Parce que tu voulais ranger ? Elle a du être drôlement déçue.

- Réléna ne m'a rien demandé, d'ailleurs, j'aurais refusé.

- Pour ranger, j'ai compris.

- Pour être avec toi.

Duo se figea.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Heero prit le plateau et le porte dans la cuisine. Toute fatigue envolée Duo l'y rejoignit.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Heero lui fit face et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux être avec toi Duo. J'ai pris cet appartement pour être avec toi. Toi et toi seul. Est-ce si dur à comprendre ? Si dur à accepter ? Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, ni pourquoi tu m'en veux, mais je dis la vérité.

Il se détourna pour placer les verres dans le lave vaisselle mais Duo ne l'entendait pas ainsi et le retint, l'obligeant à faire face à nouveau.

- Sérieux ?

Heero soupira et soutint son regard. Les améthystes rencontrèrent les saphirs. Longuement, jusqu'à que les deux regards se voilent, de regrets.

Regrets du temps perdu pour l'un, de l'aveu pour l'autre. Le chagrin suivit, noyant un cœur, mouillant un regard.

Puis un baiser, avide, exigeant. Duo avait cédé au désir. Ses lèvres se pressaient contre celles d'Heero, sa langue cherchait à se frayer un chemin entre elles. Le japonais lui laissa le passage, sa langue vint à la rencontre de celle qui l'envahissait et elles jouèrent ensembles.

Des lèvres soudées, des mains qui ne restaient pas inactives. Qui défaisaient, qui dévêtaient, qui exploraient elles aussi. Qui repoussaient des barrières de toile. Qui redessinaient les contours d'un corps. De deux corps enfiévrés.

Des lèvres qui se séparaient, un soupir, deux peut être.

Des mains qui se posaient sur des joues brûlantes.

Une voix rauque qui questionnait.

- Tu es certain ?

Un regard bleu qui flamboyait.

- Je le suis.

Un regard violet qui se réjouissait.

Deux silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers une chambre toute proche. Qui se laissaient tomber sur un grand lit. Des chaussures qui volaient à travers la pièce, bientôt suivies par des vêtements enlevés à tâtons. Deux corps nus qui se rejoignaient. A nouveau des mains entamaient un ballet sur des peaux qui devenaient moites, cherchant les points sensibles, s'y attardant pour faire naître des sensations nouvelles, des gémissements de pure volupté. Des souffles qui s'altéraient. Une langue curieuse qui s'aventurait sur le contours d'une oreille, des dents qui la mordillaient, une plainte sourde.

- Duo...

- Laisse toi faire.

Une langue qui reprenait son exploration, qui insistait sur le lobe de l'oreille, devant, derrière, jusqu'à ce que l'autre se cambre, éperdu de plaisir mais désirant autre chose.

Un rire doux. Un baiser.

- C'est bon n'est-ce pas ?

Un soupir.

- A ton tour Heero. Rend moi fou.

Une hésitation, courte, due à la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, puis des mains qui se posaient sur une poitrine offerte, désireuses de combler l'autre. Des mains qui n'avaient jusqu'alors connu que le maniement des armes et qui en manipulaient une bien plus terrible. Des doigts qui cherchaient des mamelons et les trouvaient, jouaient avec. Une tête qui s'inclinait, une langue qui se risquait à lécher une peau masculine et qui y prenait plaisir, qui jouait avec les mamelons, à tour de rôle, alternant avec l'action des doigts. Des yeux violets qui se fermaient pour mieux savourer l'instant. Des yeux bleus qui auraient bien aimé pouvoir percer l'obscurité et admirer le corps de l'autre. Une timidité, comme de la pudeur, qui retint une main de presser un interrupteur. Les mains, la bouche et la langue le renseignaient seuls, tout comme l'ouïe. Lui disaient le corps palpitant de l'amant et le plaisir de ce dernier. Deux membres qui se tendaient, le désir qui s'accroissait.

Une prière.

- Heero... maintenant...

Un cœur qui s'affolait dans une poitrine, un être pris au dépourvu, effrayé soudain de cette envie, de cette demande. Qui ne savait plus que faire. Qui paniquait et sentait son désir décroître et s'éteindre sous ce stress soudain et imprévu.

Un corps qui roulait sur des draps froissés, pris de l'envie de fuir, pour cacher sa honte et sa faiblesse, un autre qui le cherchait, qui tentait de le retenir.

Trop tard, celui qui fuyait s'était déjà relevé et avait gagné la porte.

Des yeux violets, emplis de stupeur, qui assistaient à la fuite éperdue d'un amant longtemps attendu, longtemps désiré.

Deux esprits en déroute, tout s'était produit si vite.

ils ne comprenaient pas, ils étaient si bien pourtant, que s'était il donc passé ?

Le fugitif se réfugia dans sa chambre et se recroquevilla au pied de son lit, les mains pressées contre la bouche pour réprimer des cris de désespoir.

Il avait honte, tellement honte, de n'avoir pas su donner à l'autre ce que ce dernier désirait.

Des yeux bleus qui s'emplissaient de larmes.

L'abandonné se leva à son tour, plus inquiet que contrarié, mais décidé à avoir une explication. Il gagna la chambre du fuyard, alluma la lumière.

- Heero, pourquoi...

Des yeux bleus qui clignaient sous le brusque afflux de lumière. Des yeux violets qui découvraient les larmes.

Un gémissement.

- Je t'en prie, laisse moi...

Un corps qui se mettait à genoux, pour en approcher un autre qui tremblait.

- Heero, pourquoi pleures tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Une tête brune qui s'agitait en signe de négation.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Un sanglot puis les yeux d'Heero affrontèrent ceux de Duo, suppliants.

- Pardon Duo... Je... je...

Le reste se perdit dans un sanglot.

- Heero, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Soupira Duo.

Un autre sanglot.

- Pardon, je voulais... je voulais te satisfaire... mais... je... je ne sais pas... je n'ai jamais... je...

Il ne parvint pas à finir, sa voix était étranglée par les larmes, mais l'autre avait compris.

Des mains qui attiraient un corps, qui l'obligeaient à se blottir contre une poitrine ferme, qui caressaient une tête brune. Un murmure qui se voulait apaisant.

- Chhhhh... Ce n'est rien Heero... je ne t'en veux pas... Tu aurais du me dire que c'était la première fois pour toi... j'aurais compris, je me serais contenté de caresses. S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus.

Bercé par la voix douce et la caresse non moins douce Heero s'apaisa et finit par s'endormir. Duo sourit et le souleva pour le mettre au lit, le bordant avec soin, essuya les quelques larmes qui s'accrochaient encore à la peau du dormeur, déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Dors bien mon amour.

_Fin flash back_

Hilde pencha la tête sur le côté, son ami semblait l'avoir complètement oubliée. Les yeux mi clos il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle se releva finalement et le laissa à ses pensées.

_La Terre_

_AC 198, 19 mai_

Le temps se trainait, heure par heure, pour se distraire Heero alluma son ordinateur portable et se connecta au moteur de recherche et resta un instant figé, ne sachant que faire ni quel site visiter. Il y en avait tant.

Renonçant à choisir pour le moment il se rabattit sur sa messagerie.

Un des mails attira son attention.

Il était signé HR.

Heero sourit.

HR…

Cet inconnu l'avait soutenu quand il doutait de réussir à séduire Duo

_Flash back_

Devant le peu de résultat qu'il obtenait auprès de Duo et décidé à faire évoluer la situation il s'était décidé à prendre conseil sur la toile.

Après quelques recherches et affinages il avait fini par trouver 8 sites qui pourraient peut être l'aider.

Il se risqua dans le premier de la liste, vit apparaître un questionnaire.

"-**Sexe ?**

-Masculin.

-**Age ?**

-18 ans.

-**Origine ?**

-L1.

-**Pseudo ?**

-Lost."

Le questionnaire disparut après qu'il ait tapé la dernière réponse et cliqué sur envoi. Un message lui demanda de patienter et il se renversa en soupirant contre le dossier de son siège.

Quelques minutes plus tard un nouveau message apparut sur l'écran et il se pencha pour lire.

"-**Bonjour Lost, sois le bienvenu sur mon forum. Je suis Hot Rabbit, je suis à ta disposition pour répondre à la moindre de tes questions**."

Heero se mordit les lèvres, il voulait bien poser des questions mais il se sentait vraiment gêné de s'adresser à un total inconnu.

Si ça se trouvait, c'était un vieux pervers qui prenait son pied en lisant les messages de pauvres types paumés.

Comme il ne répondait pas un autre message apparut.

"-**Lost, je conçois que ce ne soit pas facile d'aborder le sujet, mais si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut me dire quel est ton problème**."

Heero se résigna finalement à répondre.

"-Bonjour Hot Rabbit, merci de me répondre. Mon problème est simple : Je n'arrive pas à plaire à la personne que j'aime.

-**Ne t'en fais pas Lost, cela arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir. Tu le présente comme ton amour, mais sans préciser son sexe, cela est donc un problème pour toi ou pour lui ?**

-Non. Je l'aime vraiment. Son sexe n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je n'ai pas honte de l'aimer.

-**Alors, parle en franchement. Sois honnête avec toi même. Personne d'autre que moi ne lira tes révélations.**

-D'accord. Mon amour est un homme comme moi.

-**Voila, on progresse. Depuis combien de temps le connais tu ?**

-Trois ans.

-**Et depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de lui ?**

-Je ne sais pas.

-**Vraiment pas ?**

-Non. Peut être depuis le début, je ne suis pas certain... Plus d'un an en tout cas.

-**Cela fait un moment dis moi. Tu dois être vraiment patient pour avoir attendu si longtemps. A moins qu'il y ait d'autres raisons.**

-Je ne pouvais rien lui dire avant. Nous étions en guerre. Nous étions des soldats. Cela aurait nui à notre mission.

-**Mais la guerre est finie depuis deux ans Lost.**

-Je sais. Mais ma mission continuait. Et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je voulais attendre d'être assez mur physiquement.

-**La maturité ne fait pas tout Lost. L'expérience est aussi importante.**

- L'expérience ?

**- L'expérience sexuelle Lost.**

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas connaître d'autre amant que lui.

-**C'est tout à ton honneur. Bien, imagine que tu es avec lui et qu'il te demande de lui faire l'amour, que fais tu ?**

-Je ne sais pas...

-**Voyons, essaie de te le représenter. Il n'attend plus que toi. Et toi, le veux tu?**

-Oui !

-**Alors, prends le.**

-Comment ? Ce n'est pas si facile.

-**Tu dois le préparer. Avec tes doigts.**

-Mes doigts ?

-**Il faut que son intimité soit détendue, prête à t'accueillir, sinon il aura mal. Tu ne veux pas lui faire mal n'est-ce pas ?**

-Non.

- **Alors, suis bien mes conseils. Tout d'abord, mouille bien tes doigts, suce les ou laisse le faire, certaines personnes trouvent cela excitant. Puis plonge en un dans son intimité et attend qu'il s'habitue, lorsqu'il est prêt, glisse en un autre, puis un dernier, en prenant ton temps et remue les avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien souple et préparé. Si tu t'y prends bien, il aura du plaisir à les sentir bouger.**

-Et si je ne m'y prends pas bien ?

-I**l n'y a pas de raisons Lost. Ne te précipite pas et tout ira bien.**

-Compris. Ensuite ?

-**Ensuite, tu retire tes doigts et tu entre en lui, tout aussi lentement. Laisse le choisir le rythme. Pour la suite tu n'as pas besoin de conseils, vous trouverez tous seuls**."

La connexion se termina sur un salut de Hot Rabbit, Heero éteignit son portable, les joues en feu. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait vraiment d'avoir cette discussion avec un total inconnu, encore moins qu'il ait pu révéler des détails si intimes de son existence. Comment avait il pu ?

Et pourtant, il avait par la suite eu plus d'une conversation avec HR qui lui avait été au final d'une aide précieuse.

_Fin flash back_

_AC 198, 19 mai_

Heero ouvrit le message, curieux de découvrir ce que HR pouvait avoir à lui dire.

La missive était brève.

**« Mon cher Lost, n'ayant plus de nouvelles de toi je me permets de t'envoyer ce mail afin de garder un lien. Je suppose que si tu ne viens plus c'est que tout va bien pour toi et je m'en réjouit. Si par hasard tu avais encore besoin d'aide ou de conseil, n'hésite pas à me contacter.  
>Cordialement.<br>HR »**

Heero sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. HR ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité que cela.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Même avec lui.

Pas tant que Duo ne serait pas revenu.

_AC 198, 20 mai_

Heero regarda tristement la pendule, cinq jours étaient déjà passés…

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Tendant le bras vers son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et attendit que celui qu'il voulait joindre décroche.

- Quatre, c'est Heero. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai besoin que tu envoie un fichier à Duo. Je sais que si c'est toi qui lui donne il le regardera.

- Je passe dès que possible.

- Merci Quatre.

Heero reposa le combiné et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Il ferma les yeux et pressa ses deux mains sur ses tempes. Ayant terminé les provisions de l'appartement et se refusant à sortir depuis deux jours de peur de manquer Duo il était en proie à des vertiges et des migraines qui ne lui laissaient que peu de répit.

Lorsque Quatre entra dans l'appartement Heero se leva avec peine et s'avança vers lui pour le saluer, mais il fut vite obligé de se rasseoir. Le blondinet ne fit pas de commentaires mais son regard détailla avec soucis la silhouette de son ami.

Il préféra garder le silence.

- Je te remercie de bien vouloir m'aider. Murmura Heero.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Heero lui tendit une disquette et lui sourit faiblement.

- A bientôt.

Quatre se retira, il avait peur de ne pas réussir, de perdre ses amis, de voir mourir Heero et de la réaction de Duo et des autres. La disquette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts était si petite mais si pleine d'un pouvoir terrifiant. Elle contenait le coeur d'un homme, son passé et son avenir. Il eut envie de la détruire, ou de la garder pour lui, mais il avait donné sa parole à Heero et il la tiendrait, même si cela lui coûtait beaucoup. Il se rendit chez lui et prépara un petit sac, il ne voulait pas envoyer le document par mail ou par la poste. Il se devait de le porter lui même, afin de voir celui à qui il devait le donner, de lire peut être dans son âme. De le convaincre de son erreur si cela était possible.

Moins de cinq heures après sa rencontre avec Heero Quatre prit la route de L2.

Retrouver Duo ne lui posa aucun problème. Leur ami n'avait pas fait mystère de sa destination.

Le rencontrer fut moins évident car il ne cessait de se déplacer.

L'obstination de Quatre finit pourtant par être récompensée.

_AC 198 21 mai_

_L2_

- Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Quatre se tourna vers son ami, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- J'ai un service à te demander.

Duo sourit en retour.

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser.

- Dans ce cas...

Quatre sortit la disquette de sa poche et la tend au natté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Duo.

- Un document que je veux te faire lire. Ce n'est pas urgent, mais ne tarde pas trop tout de même. J'ai besoin de connaître ta réaction sur le sujet abordé dans ce document, d'avoir ton avis.

- Tu l'auras Kit Kat.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Quatre sourit avec soulagement.

- Dans ce cas je suis tranquille. Je sais que tu tiens toujours tes engagements. Bien, je dois y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

Il salua son ami et se tourna pour partir mais la main de Duo se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

- Quatre...

Le jeune homme blond se crispa, pressentant une question délicate.

- Oui Duo ?

- Tu... tu l'as vu ?

Quatre n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui Duo voulait parler et il ne voulait pas mentir.

- Oui.

Duo hésita.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Heero il ne parvenait pas à oublier les dernières images qu'il avait de lui. Il le revoyait sans cesse prostré sur le sol en train de pleurer ou dans la salle de bains avec sa main en sang. Il revoyait son regard. Ses beaux yeux emplis de tristesse. Ce souvenir le tourmentait. Il regrettait de l'avoir frappé aussi. Sa déception n'excusait pas cette violence dont il avait fait preuve envers lui. C'était un acte gratuit et cruel. Et puis, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir comment allait Heero.

- Comment va t'il ?

Les yeux de Quatre se rivérent aux siens.

- Il va mal Duo.

Quatre mots, une courte phrase prononcée d'une voix douce mais dont le sens transperça le natté.

Quatre dégagea son bras et se retira.

Duo ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Il y avait quatre mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, jusqu'à l'étourdir.

La voix de son amie le tire de cette transe.

- Duo... Qu'as tu ?

Il se secoua.

- Rien Hilde. Tout va bien.

La jeune fille le fixa avec incrédulité.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu en train de pleurer ?

Duo essuya ses larmes, surpris de leur présence.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Ce ne fut qu'en les faisant disparaître qu'il prit la mesure de son chagrin.

Que la tentation de le rejoindre, de lui demander pardon lui vint en force.

Après tout, les sentiments et Heero, ça n'avait jamais fait bon ménage.

Est-ce qu'il savait seulement ce que voulait dire aimer vraiment ?

Duo se prit à songer qu'il n'était pas très juste avec son amant.

Heero avait fait son possible.

N'était-ce pas plus lui qui avait trop exigé?

Il lutta contre ce désir en se forçant à se souvenir de l'aveu d'Heero et résista encore quelques heures.

Puis il capitula.

Il fallait qu'il rentre.

Qu'il retrouve Heero.

Au diable Réléna !

Si par malheur elle se trouvait dans les parages d'Heero il se ferait un plaisir de la dégager.

Après s'être excusé auprès d'Hilde qui était plus soulagée que déçue de le voir repartir il embarqua sur la première navette en direction de la Terre.

Il se sentait un peu idiot tout de même.

Il y avait il ne savait pas combien de milliards d'hommes et de femmes dans cet univers et lui, il trouvait le moyen d'aimer un homme qui en aimait une autre.

La petite phrase de Quatre était toujours présente dans son esprit.

Le tourmentant.

« Il va mal Duo. »

Mais qu'était aller mal pour Quatre ?

Comment pouvait on déterminer qu'un type comme Heero Yuy allait mal ?

Ce type était un roc, pratiquement indestructible en fait.

Il survivait à tout ! Il se remettait de tout...

Duo soupira.

Dix contre un qu'il allait se retrouver comme un idiot dans un appartement vide.

Heero était surement depuis longtemps dans les bras de Réléna.

_AC 198 23 mai_

Heero était assis sur le canapé, toujours nu.

Il ne s'était pas lavé ce jour là.

Le manque de nourriture commençait à cruellement se faire sentir.

Il s'en moquait.

Il attendait Duo.

Il mangerait quand Duo serait là.

Si Duo revenait…

Pour la première fois l'ombre d'un doute.

Une dernière sauvegarde, un ordinateur portable refermé d'une main qui tremblait.

Des yeux bleus qui se fermaient. Un être qui voulait oublier jusqu'au monde, jusqu'à la vie.

Qui voulait pourtant espérer encore.

Le silence retomba sur un appartement trop grand pour une personne seule.

Sur le vaste canapé du salon un corps immobile aux yeux clos qui attendait encore.

Quelques heures plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans bruit sur la souple silhouette d'un jeune homme châtain dont la longue natte s'agitait au rythme de ses pas et de son angoisse.

Le silence lui faisait peur.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Toujours faire du bruit lorsque cela était possible.

Pour se prouver que l'on existait, que l'on était en vie.

Pour le prouver aux autres.

Le silence de l'appartement, les lumières éteintes, tout poussait à croire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Heero était parti.

Il resta un moment immobile, accablé.

Il avança finalement vers le salon, pris du désir de visiter une dernière fois l'endroit, pour se souvenir des instants heureux qu'il y avait vécu.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon il se figea de surprise et ouvrit de grands yeux. La vision qui s'offrait à lui le choquait au plus haut point.

Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir ce corps abandonné sur le canapé, sa pâle nudité tranchant sur le cuir noir. Ce visage aux yeux clos, cernés, aux traits fatigués.

Un corps visiblement malmené par le jeune qu'il s'était imposé pendant des jours.

Les yeux violets de l'arrivant virent cette pâleur malsaine, ce ventre qui se creusait de ne plus se nourrir assez.

Il se mordit les lèvres et s'avança en tremblant presque, épouvanté.

Il se pencha et effleura un bras nu du bout des doigts sans obtenir de réaction. La peau d'Heero était si froide qu'il ne put se retenir de frissonner.

Incapable de retenir ses larmes il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le canapé et approcha son visage de celui d'Heero, posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

Comme il le craignait les lèvres d'Heero étaient glacées mais il les sentit se réchauffer au contact des siennes.

Il prolongea ce dernier baiser qu'il s'accordait et ferma les yeux pour mieux le ressentir. Sa main droite effleura le torse de son amant et il perçut une palpitation. Le cœur d'Heero battait.

Duo sentit le sien bondir dans sa poitrine.

Heero était vivant !

Il souleva entre ses bras le corps amaigri pour l'emporter dans sa chambre, mais à peine avait t'il calé Heero contre son torse que ce dernier rouvrait les yeux et s'agitait. Renonçant à son projet premier Duo le reposa sur le canapé.

- Heero ! Tu m'entends ?

Les lèvres d'Heero esquissèrent un faible sourire.

- Tu es... venu...

Puis il referma les yeux et Duo craignit de le voir replonger dans l'inconscience.

- Pourquoi te fais tu autant de mal ? Ragea t'il

- Du mal ? Non, ce n'est pas cela... murmura Heero sans rouvrir les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Regarde toi ! Tu es en train de mourir !

Le brun fit un effort pour rouvrir les yeux, ses prunelles cobalts se tournèrent vers celui qui le dominait de toute sa taille. Il frissonna devant la colère qui luisait dans les iris violets.

- Duo…

- Décidément, tu es fou ! Laissa tomber Duo en se retournant pour masquer l'émotion que l'état de son amant faisait naître en lui.

Heero crut qu'il allait repartir et ne le supporta pas.

- Non !

Malgré sa faiblesse il se releva et s'agrippa à son amant.

- Je t'en prie Duo... reste... pardonne moi...

Duo sentit les bras du brun se nouer autour de sa taille, un corps froid se presser contre son dos.

- Pardonne moi Duo... Pardon... je... Sanglota Heero.

Il s'accrochait de toutes les forces qui lui restaient au corps du natté. Suppliant longuement, avec des phrases entrecoupées de sanglots.

Tout d'abord ébahi Duo sentit une profonde tendresse l'envahir. Il détacha avec douceur les mains crispées et se retourna lentement.

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent, emplis de larmes et de crainte.

- Ne me laisse pas... je suis vide lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi... Par pitié, ne me laisse pas Duo...

L'américain posa ses mains sur les joues fraîches d'Heero, il essuya les larmes qui les mouillaient.

- Chhh... calmes toi... je ne vais pas te laisser.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

La tête brune s'inclina, se posant sur l'épaule du natté, le corps nu se lova contre celui de l'autre.

Les yeux cobalts se refermèrent lentement.

- J'ai froid... Murmura le brun.

Duo le souleva à nouveau et prit le chemin de la chambre. Heero se laissa faire, sans un geste, sans même un soupir et Duo sentit son cœur se serrer devant cet abandon. De remords et de tristesse.

Jamais il n'avait vu Heero ainsi...

Il avait mal de penser que c'était à cause de lui.

Mais il allait prendre soin de lui maintenant.

Il ne le laisserai plus.

Plus jamais.

Il coucha son amant dans le grand lit et le couvrit avec soin, lui fit manger une barre énergétique qu'il avait sur lui. Lui caressa le front avec tendresse pour le rassurer, l'aider à s'endormir. Heero s'endormit en souriant timidement. Duo attendit que son souffle se fasse régulier et retourna dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé. Son regard se posa sur le portable.

Il se souvint alors du document de Quatre_._

Il alluma l'ordinateur d'Heero qui trainait sur la table basse, introduisit la disquette et fronça les sourcils en constatant que le nom du dossier correspondait à un dossier présent sur le bureau du portable.

Intrigué il ouvrit les deux et se mit à lire.

Lorsqu'Heero sortit du sommeil Duo était assis sur le bord du lit et lui tenait la main. Sur son visage le brun pouvait lire de l'amour et beaucoup de regret.

- Duo...

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Questionna Duo d'une voix douce.

- Quoi ?

- Tous ces mots que tu as écrit dans ton message. Ces merveilleux mots d'amour...

Heero se mit à rougir et détourna les yeux, le message il l'avait écrit dans ce qu'il trouvait être un vrai moment de faiblesse et il en avait honte, mais la main de Duo se posa sur sa joue, l'incitant à le regarder encore.

- Heero... peux tu me pardonner ma stupidité ? Tu as fait tout cela pour me prouver ton amour, trouver cet endroit, le décorer, m'aimer... et moi, je n'ai pas compris... je suis resté sourd et aveugle.

Heero se perdit dans le regard améthyste.

Oublia sa honte.

- Duo, je t'aime. Il n'y a pas d'amour sans pardon.

_AC 198 02 juin_

Deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre au creux d'un grand lit à baldaquin.

Une tête brune posée sur une poitrine nue, l'oreille près de l'emplacement du cœur afin d'être bercé par cette musique de vie.

Une main qui caressait une chevelure en désordre.

- Heero...

- Oui ?

- Lorsque tu seras vraiment remis, que dirais tu d'essayer sérieusement les avantages de cet endroit, en commençant par le jacuzzi ?

Un regard bleu qui se faisait rêveur.

Un sourire.

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange...

FIN

_Voilà, la réécriture est enfin achevée._

_Je sais, c'est du réchauffé, mais qu'en pensez vous ?_


End file.
